Unova's Secrets
by leirsa
Summary: When a 14-year-old boy finds a Timburr that is determined to earn its respect through heated battles, he pleads to go on an adventure and finds his true purpose that had been hidden inside him all these years.


_Unova's Secrets_

 _24th January 2021_

I wake up. A common way to start a day. I get up, go to my kitchen and grab myself some cereal. I sit down at my kitchen table, grab myself a spoon, and dig into it.

It was a bowl of Toucannon Loops. It was not my favourite, but it was enough to satisfy my hunger until later on in the day. It was at that moment my best buddy, Asriel (my Tepig), approached me with a concerned look on his face. Naturally, I wondered what was wrong. He made a 'follow-me' snort and walked downstairs into the lounge room.

And that's when I saw it. A Timburr, wreaking havoc: upturning cushions, hitting chairs with his weapon, and just overall wrecking things for no reason. My first question was: "How the Arceus did it get in here?" I'm very insistent on locking all my doors and windows before going to bed - insistent enough to put my main priorities (including eating, sleeping, that sort of thing) under it.

Perhaps it could have broken in using its weapon? No, that's immensely unlikely; I'm not a deep sleeper, and the sound of glass breaking would have woken me easily. Even if I somehow didn't wake, why would it still be here after breaking in at night - it was now late morning. If so, it wouldn't want to be here for at least six whole hours.

Regardless of my queries and concerns, I had to do something. I'm not too big of a Pokémon trainer, so I'm not too good at battling, but I had to catch it some way or another. Ugh, let me give it a shot.

"Go, Asriel!" I yell, sending my best buddy into battle. He trots in hesitantly, but his eyes are gleaming with battling determination. The hooligan Timburr turns around in shock of my voice and lays his piercing gaze on me.

When Asriel was collected by my mother at the Pokémon Shelter, the carer informed her that the fire Pokémon had some battling potential and could use Ember and Tackle.

"Right, Asriel, use Ember!" I called, expecting a great attack. What I expected came true, as a light flame came of Asriel's snout, and engulfed the Timburr in unavoidable fire. The blaze exploded into a rush of blue and then disintegrated, showing the figure of the weakened Timburr. "Excellent, Asriel!"

The fire pig looked back at me with a smile on his face. "Alright, let's finish him. Use Tackle!"

Asriel darts forward in the fastest hurry I could imagine. His head slams into Timburr, taking him across the room and slamming him into the wall with pure force. The stone wall crumbles a little as Timburr flings his wooden chunk and it hits the door.

We did it! I suppose the best thing to do was to catch it, so I quickly hurried to my room and grabbed some spare Poké Balls from my bedside cabinet. See, I had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, but my mother's overprotective nature prevented me. Apparently, it was too dangerous, despite all of the neighbouring town's residents had already adventured out.

I rushed back down the stairs, making loud thumps each time my feet hit a stair. Poké Ball in hand, I entered the lounge room and threw it at the unsuspecting Timburr. The Ball stopped in air, landing on the floor after two seconds. It rolled back and forth, making a metronome sound each time it rolled to the edge of falling over. The circular button on the centre of the Ball flashed, shooting holographic stars out in celebration. I caught another Pokémon! Another buddy for me, in my possession. From this I learnt I want to be a Pokémon trainer.

Their was an undeniable roadblock though: my mother. Knowing her, she would prevent me from going out on a journey. It sounds common, but honestly, once my mother has her mind set, she has her mind set for definite. Persuasion is key, however. If I could do something to make my mother's mindset change, it could be a possibility of my journey dream coming a reality.

One - I'm way past being ten years old (the year most kids head out on their journeys): I'm fourteen. Old enough to handle myself when I'm alone, and now I have two Pokemon friends to fight alongside me. Yes, I know the rules - don't go into alleyways, don't talk to strangers, don't buy weird things from weird old men. It's pretty simple.

Two - A journey is a perfect way to get a child to know the world. This is what it literally said in Pokemon Parents Weekly. I keep a track and despite the 'weekly' prompt on the front, my mother reads one of them every day.

I run over to the Poké Ball and grab it. I could feel rumbling inside, probably the failed efforts of the Timburr trying to escape.

Now I know this adventure will be a blast.


End file.
